


Elevator

by dragonspell



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayor Leonard Snart gets stuck in an elevator.  Fire Chief Mick Rory comes to his rescue.</p><p>(This is pure fluff.  Like seriously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

The phone rang and Leonard picked it up with a curt, “Yes?”

“Sorry to bother you, Mayor Snart,” his secretary said, “but Mr. Neils is on line 1?”

Leonard glanced around, trying to find answers in the air as his mind spun. Neils most likely wanted to talk about the revitalization project over on Adams and 21st. Or, he wanted to revisit the plans for the new park, neither of which Leonard was currently equipped to deal with. “Tell Mr. Neils that I am regrettably out of the office and don’t have access to the plans. I will, however, call him back next week to discuss them in depth.”

“Very well, sir. I will make a note for you on Monday to call Mr. Neils.”

“Thank you, Alexa.” Leonard hung up the phone and sighed. He’d rather be in his office right now. In fact, he wished that he’d never left. Neils was the type of guy that could talk for hours about nothing at all, but Leonard would welcome the distraction. 

His phone rang again. “Yes?”

“Leonard! It’s been too long!”

Even though there was no one around to see, Leonard let what he thought of as his “publicity smile” cross his face. “Jonathan. You’re doing well, I trust?”

“Perfect, perfect. Say, I was wondering if you’d be up for a game of golf?”

Leonard checked his watch. “Now?”

“Well, they say patience is a virtue, but I am standing on the green at Juniper Hills.”

Leonard sighed regretfully. “I’m going to have to turn you down, then. Can’t tear myself away.” It wasn’t too unfortunate. Leonard hated golf. He’d much rather be in his air-conditioned office with a cool drink than sweating it out on the mowed grass trying to hit a tiny white ball towards a distant hole.

“Ah, well. Raincheck?”

“Absolutely. Perhaps next Friday? Three?”

“Sounds great! I fly in from Rome on Thursday.”

“See you then,” Leonard said and hit end. He cursed and dialed up Alexa.

“Yes, Mayor Snart?”

“Alexa, please put me down for golf with Jonathan Resh on Friday at 3.”

“Golf with Jonathan Resh on Friday at 3. It has been added to your calendar.”

“Thank you.” Leonard checked his watch again. 4:52. So much for leaving early today. “Alexa? Could you reschedule the rest of my appointments today for next week?”

“Already done, Mr. Snart. Ms. Burrs is rescheduled for next Tuesday at 2, and Mr. Xander will be stopping by on Monday to sign his paperwork.” That was why Leonard adored Alexa. She was brutally efficient. Tactfully, she added, “I left your seven o’clock on your schedule, though he is aware of your possible delay.” 

Leonard closed his eyes and let himself sag against the wall. “Thank you, Alexa. You, uh,” he cleared his throat. “You might as well leave early. Though,” he huffed a laugh, “take the stairs.”

“Thank you, Mr. Snart. I assure you that the Central City Fire Department is working diligently to solve the problem.”

Oh, they’d better be. Or Leonard was going to have some strong words for the Fire Chief at seven. So far, Leonard had spent forty minutes trapped in a box suspended somewhere between the fourth and fifth floors. The firefighter that had been contacting him on and off since the beginning of the whole fiasco told him that it had something to do with the new security features that had been installed last week. The system was not letting them in and the emergency doors had bolted themselves.

Leonard dropped the phone onto his lap and ran a hand over his head and down his face. At least he could be grateful that the security cameras had fritzed at the same time, so no one could see him in such disarray, sitting on the floor with his tie loosened and his jacket off. Leonard hated having his clothes out of place but the elevator was damned hot—again, something to do with the new security features and, honestly, he was starting to wonder if they had been worth it.

“Mayor Snart?”

Leonard grabbed up his phone, thumb moving to answer it before he realized that it was a voice that he was hearing and not a ringtone. He shoved himself upward, grabbing his jacket along the way. “Yes?” he asked, fingers running uselessly over the elevator controls until they found the small display screen. A man in full turn-out gear looked steadily back at him. 

“Mayor Snart, we believe that we’ve discovered the problem and we’re working our way around it. As you can see, we’ve got the communications up and running again.”

Thank God for small favors. “And you’re getting me out of here when?”

“Well…” The man scratched at his jaw. “The motor is totally locked down. Apparently we won’t be able to get it working again for at least 24 hours. Security feature.” Leonard was really beginning to hate that phrase. “But, we think we may be able to get the doors open in another fifteen minutes or so?”

Leonard took a deep breath. Fifteen minutes. He could deal with that. “Okay. Thank you.”

“And Fire Chief Rory is on his way over.” It was delivered rapidly, like the man was hoping that the news would be like a band aid and be less irritating if it was done quickly.

Just like that, the inner relief that Leonard had been feeling dissipated. He lunged forward, nearly pressing his face against the screen. “He wouldn’t dare! You tell Mick—you tell Fire Chief Rory that he’d better stay in his office. He knows how important that meeting is!” Hundreds of thousands of dollars in high tech equipment were on the line and Leonard had worked too hard to make it happen for Mick to toss it out the window in a useless attempt to come riding to Leonard’s rescue. “You tell him that you have it _handled_.”

The firefighter was determinedly staring downward. “Well, I would but…”

“But…?” Leonard asked, his eyes narrowing.

“But I’m already here,” a familiar voice rumbled. “Hey, Len,” Mick said as his face appeared on the screen.

“Mick, damn it!” Leonard smacked his fist against the elevator wall. “Tell me you didn’t just walk out on a million dollars to get me out of an elevator.”

Mick shrugged. “Okay, I didn’t.”

“Mick…” Leonard growled.

“I finished the meeting, Len. It’s why I wasn’t here forty minutes ago.”

“And?”

Mick rolled his eyes. “And the Miyashi Group wants Central City to be their next test city for their experimental fire suppressant gear. Ya happy?”

Leonard sagged, not caring that he was on camera for a moment, before straightening and pulling himself back under the “Mayor Snart” persona. “Ecstatic.” 

“Good. Now just sit tight and my crew will have you out of there in no time.”

“Gee, and here I was planning on throwing a party in here.” Leonard looked around his cozy little prison, lifting his lip at the red walls. He was really starting to hate them.

Mick chuckled. “See you soon, Len.”

The phone rang again. “Yes?”

“Ah, Mayor Snart! I was hoping that I could reach you. Alexa wasn’t answering the phone and—”

“Barry!” Len snapped, more to stop the stream of words coming out of the speakers than out of any real irritation. Barry Allen’s babbles were an acquired taste, but Leonard found them more charming than anything nowadays. “Whatever you want, it’s going to have to wait.”

“Huwah?” Leonard wasn’t sure that classified as a word. “What do you mean? Oh, yeah, it’s getting near five, isn’t it? And you were saying that you wanted to start taking your weekends a more seriously, setting hard deadlines to get out of the office to spend some time with Mi—”

“Barry, I’m trapped in an elevator. And have been for the past forty minutes.”

“Oh my God, are you okay?”

“Nothing’s broken except for the elevator itself—” The doors squealed as they were physically separated. “Listen, Barry, I’m going to have to call you back. Next week.”

“Sure thing, Mayor, hey, listen, before you go—” Len ended the call and stared at the new gap between the doors. He was apparently closer to the fifth floor than the fourth as the carpet for the former was just above waist-height. Len looked up, following boots and heavy, fire-retardant pants up to the grinning face of the firefighter from before.

“Hey there, Mayor,” he said. He turned. “Hey, Chief, we got the doors open!”

Mick’s shiny shoes and uniform pants came into view before his legs bent and Mick’s grinning face peeked through the gap in the doors. “Told ya, Len.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Leonard said, waving his hands impatiently. “Now hurry up and pull me out of here.” Forty minutes trapped in an elevator was akin to spending a lifetime in one. Leonard thought that he’d be taking the stairs from here on out. And, no, he didn’t care that his office was on the sixth floor. The exercise would be good for him.

“Sure thing,” Mick said. He held out a hand but when Leonard went to grab it, he teasingly withdrew it. “Do you love me?”

Oh, a game. Fantastic. “Mick, get me out of here,” Leonard ordered. He tried to put some authority into his tone, but that usually just made Mick more defiant. Leonard glanced over at Mick’s subordinate and saw the man smiling widely at the floor. Awesome.

“Do you love me, Lenny?” Mick asked again.

“ _No_ ,” Leonard said, turning his attention back to Mick. “Because you’re not _getting me out of this damn elevator._ ” Some hero in shining armor Mick was turning out to be. He was more like an extortionist at this point.

“Say that you love me and I’ll pull you right out, Len.” Mick held his hand out again and Leonard grabbed it before he had a chance to pull it away. “Come on, Len. Tell me you love me.” Leonard glared at him. “Tell me that I’m your hero and you want to marry me all over again.”

Leonard rolled his eyes, but gave in to Mick’s wheedling. “You are my big, strapping hero,” Leonard said, making his tone as dry as dust. “You powerful studmuffin, take me back to your castle and properly ravish me, I implore you.” Mick and his hero complex. It made him one hell of a firefighter and could certainly spice up the bedroom (after some serious begging on Mick’s part, Leonard had played the ‘damsel in distress’ more than a few times), but Leonard thought that he was entitled to be annoyed by it from time to time. 

Mick raised his eyebrows. “And?”

Leonard sighed. “And I love you.” Try as he might, he could never stop those particular words from sounding sincere, because for the past twenty-five years, they’d been completely and utterly true.

“I love you too, Lenny,” Mick rumbled, pleased and braced himself. With a powerful heave and some assistance from the kneeling firefighter, Mick pulled Leonard up onto the fifth floor, Leonard’s expensive suit dragging across the carpet until Leonard actually managed to get his feet underneath him. Mick helped him stand and smoothed out his collar and tie while Leonard pulled his jacket back on. “Back to being perfect as can be.”

“Mmm,” Leonard said, buttoning his jacket back up. Mick dusted off his shoulders for him as Leonard shot a look at the firefighter from before. Taking the hint, the man grinned and walked off, making an excuse about checking out the wiring.

“Are you okay?” Mick asked quietly.

Leonard’s lips pulled into a smile. “I’m fine.” He leaned in towards Mick and lowered his voice. “But you won’t be tonight.”

A little bit of heat lit Mick’s eyes. “No?”

“No. It’s going to be the paddle.”

Mick gripped his arm. “Promise?” he asked. Leonard nodded and pulled back, checking his cuffs. “How about my reward?”

“What reward?” Leonard scoffed. 

“The one I get for not racing over here the moment I heard that you were stuck.” Mick let his hand drop, but his eyes were intense as they stared into Leonard’s. “’Cause that’s what I wanted to do, Len.”

“I wasn’t in any danger,” Leonard said softly. Mick nodded but Leonard could see that he wasn’t really buying it. So Leonard sighed again to sound put-upon and let his head list to the side as if Mick had won an argument that they hadn’t been having. “Okay, fine, you’ll get your reward, too. Paddle first, though.” Leonard had to dole out some kind of punishment for Mick making him wait.

And it wasn’t that Leonard would mind giving Mick his “reward.” In fact, Leonard was pretty sure that whatever Mick wanted, Leonard would enjoy it, too.

Mick grinned. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

“I’m sure you will,” Leonard said. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have dinner reservations and since I was free, I was thinking that I could go surprise my husband at work.” That had been the plan before the elevator incident anyway. “He’s been working very hard lately.”

“Sounds like a hell of a guy.” Mick’s grin grew wider as he played along.

“Oh, he is,” Leonard agreed readily. “I was hoping that I could help him…relax before dinner.”

Mick rumbled as he took a step closer to Leonard, leaving little space between them. “That still on the table?”

“Well,” Leonard said, letting his eyes travel upward as if he were considering it, “I was thinking the desk, but a table would do, too.”

Mick groaned. “Your husband is a lucky man.” 

“Probably.” Leonard snagged Mick’s hand and twined their fingers together. “But I like to think that we both are.”

Mick nodded. “Yeah, Lenny. Yeah, we are.”

Still holding Mick's hand, Leonard led them out, heading towards the stairs. His plans were a little off schedule but he figured that they’d make it to dinner.

Eventually.


End file.
